


Université AU

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [20]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, FC Barcelona, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, bet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Une université dans laquelle des groupes se croisent et se recroisent.Dans laquelle des rencontres se font et se retrouvent.Là où le genre n'importe pas, se chercher et se découvrir.Aimer, quitte à se brûler les ailes ...





	1. Trop Loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une université. Une intégration. Un groupe de deuxièmes années. Des premières années. Un pari.
> 
> Oui, mais quand on parie, il faut faire attention à ce que ça n'aille pas trop loin.

Deuxièmes années aux regards intrépides et farouches qui font face aux premières années plus hésitants et anxieux.

L'intégration de cette université. Bon ou mauvais point ?

Il est sûr que bien des choses attendent les plus jeunes c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas tous le cœur léger. Certains appréhendent même. Ousmane en fait partie.

Il sait que ce n'est que le début, qu'il vivra probablement beaucoup de choses incroyables là-bas. Mais l'entrée ... il se demande comment il va être accueilli.

À peine arrivé, il est mis en colocation avec un garçon de son âge du nom de Samuel. Ils sympathisent très vite, s'entendant à merveille.

Leurs valises sont posées. Il a du mal à se rendre compte du chemin parcouru mais il y est enfin. Dans cette école dont il a toujours rêvé d'aller. Son objectif.

Tout d'abord, ils enchaînent des soirées un peu calamiteuses. Pleines d'alcool, de tentations en tout genre. Tout Genre. C'est ce qui l'a étonné et rassuré le plus ici. Savoir que les gens s'en foutaient. Les plus vieux semblent vouloir les tester.

Il y a deux-trois épreuves, jamais rien de méchant. Leurs chambres se retrouvent retournées (pas grand-chose, un matelas par terre, quelques affaires étalées), des teintures sont faites, une course est organisée avec un parrainage ...

C'est une ambiance bon enfant et ça leur permet de se connaître les uns les autres. C'est cool. Son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres que pour dormir chaque jour.

Son parrain se retrouve être un garçon. Gerard Piqué. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez gentil qui le rassure et lui dit de ne pas hésiter à lui poser la moindre question si question il y a.

Il tente de ne pas trop se démarquer des autres de son âge mais c'est un peu raté puisque lors du week-end qui leur est offert, parce que c'est la fin de l'intégration, il est plus prudent que tout le monde.

Aussi ne finit-il pas complètement démonté ni le vendredi soir, ni le samedi, ni le dimanche.

Parc aquatique réservé pour eux, c'est l'éclate la plus totale. Il passe son temps à croiser des personnes avec qui il a déjà sympathisé. Kylian, Paul, Luka, Presnel, Paulo ...

Mais il passe la plupart de son temps avec son colocataire et il est clair qu'eux-deux sont ceux qui se sont le moins mouillés, qui ont subi le moins de choses de tout ce début d'année.

Paul, en exemple, s'est retrouvé avec une teinture hasardeuse, il est le seul à qui le matelas est passé par la fenêtre, a fini éclaté à plus de la moitié des soirées, s'est retrouvé à danser nu ou quasiment deux fois ... Sacré palmarès dont le fait de s'être entiché d'un deuxième année du nom d'Antoine à qui il a roulé de sacrés patins.

Il rit encore de toutes ces scènes. La dernière soirée est arrivée trop vite et, bien sûr, il y en aura d'autres au fil de l'année mais il se sent si bien. Au chaud.

Et juste comme ça, Ousmane se demande ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

* * *

Luis boit un autre verre, observant les plus jeunes se déhancher du coin de l'œil. Gerard, Cristiano, Leo, Neymar, Marquinhos, Thiago et Gareth sont avec lui.

— Alors ces premières années ?

Aucun n'ose répondre mais tous savent bien que plusieurs leur ont tapé dans l'œil. Ils ont tous vu le flirt de Neymar avec le dénommé Kylian et celui de Marquinhos avec un certain Thilo. Ce ne sont que des exemples parmi d'autres

Dont le plus probant arrive à ce moment-là à leur table. James Rodriguez. Ce dernier s'installe contre Cristiano qui embrasse doucement sa joue.

— Mais quand même, je suis sûr que vous avez vu ce jeune « prude » ? Déclare, amusé, Neymar.

— Prude ?

— Ousmane Dembélé.

Un flash de lucidité et il se souvient d'un garçon sur lequel il a un peu trop porté le regard.

— Pourquoi on ferait pas un pari ? Luis, puisque tu ne sembles t'être entiché de personne, pourquoi tu n'irais pas séduire ce petit ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

— Des faveurs auprès du comité des élèves ? De l'argent ?

Il hausse les épaules, peu intéressé par l'argent. Mais les faveurs par contre ... ce pourrait être intéressant. Il n'est pas une racaille mais pas un élève modèle non plus. Il y a de nombreuses salles qui peuvent être accessibles via le comité dont des salles de jeux. Plus intéressant.

— Et comment vous allez me les obtenir les faveurs ? Puis en quoi consisterait exactement le pari ?

— Bah, Gerard, moi, Cristiano, Leo et Thiago nous sommes dedans. Ça devrait aller ? Et il faudrait que tu arrives à coucher avec lui. Après si tu te décides à développer ou pas une relation, ça te regarde.

Neymar est plein de confiance. Ou à la recherche de divertissement, il ne sait pas trop. Aussi, un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres et il se retrouve à considérer le pari lancé par Cristiano.

— Ne m'impliquez pas dedans, s'il vous plaît.

— Leo ... tu n'es pas drôle.

— Je suis sérieux. Puis tu pourrais le regretter, Luis.

L'avertissement fuse et les yeux de son ami le dévisagent. Il sait qu'il devrait être raisonnable et l'écouter mais il n'en a pas vraiment envie.

— Geri, ça te va ?

— Tant que vous causez pas d'ennui au Prés', ça ira.

— C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Sergio est pas là ? Vous ne manquez pas une occasion de vous voir habituellement.

— Il a des affaires en cours. Occupé. Ce qui est normal vu son rôle. Mais il devrait nous rejoindre plus tard.

Juste comme ça, Gerard a un petit soupir. Son amoureux lui manque et ça se voit peut-être un peu trop.

— Bon, reprend Gareth doucement, tu acceptes ?

Son regard vogue sur la foule avant de tomber exactement sur Ousmane. Il le considère un instant avant de répondre :

— Ouais. Ouais, je prends le pari.

* * *

Ousmane boit un verre d'un mélange un peu douteux, se laisse aller à l'ambiance agréable de fin de soirée.

Quelques se déhanchent encore sur la piste, deux-trois ont lancé un bière pong et certains ont penché pour un action-vérité. Il se tâte à rejoindre Samuel dans une partie.

Mais il est si bien là, assis près du bar, à regarder la foule se bouger tout autour de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec l'autre mais il aime se poser de temps à autre en tant que simple observateur.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il tourne sa tête pour voir Luis Suarez. Il sait qui il est, évidemment. Il est plutôt célèbre parmi les deuxièmes années. Il acquiesce, presque timide, se demandant ce qu'il lui veut.

— Tu ne vas pas te mêler aux autres ?

— Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Pourquoi tu sens le besoin de venir me parler quand ton groupe d'amis est juste à côté ?

Parce qu'il l'a remarqué. Ces paires de yeux rivés sur eux. La tablée de plus âgés les fixe depuis que Luis est arrivé. Il n'est pas dupe du tout.

— Je ne peux pas m'intéresser à toi ?

— S'intéresser à moi quand il y a autant de garçons et surtout de filles ?

Il connaît sa réputation.   
C'est l'une des choses dont le (petit) ami de Paul les a prévenus. Les gens qui méritent méfiance.

— Filles ? Garçons ? Cela ne compte pas vraiment ici tu sais. Tout le monde se cherche et se trouve. Le genre importe peu.

— Donc tu vas me faire avaler que tu n'as pas de préférence pour les filles ?

— Non, pas forcément. Mais tu pourrais être mon exception ?

Il roule des yeux devant cette disquette, saisit son verre et se lève pour se diriger vers son colocataire, en espérant que celui-ci réussisse à lui faire oublier cette approche minable.

— Où tu vas ? Hey, hey !

Luis se pose devant lui, main sur les hanches, et il n'a qu'une envie c'est de le dépasser.

— Loin de toi. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Il le pousse légèrement de l'épaule et commence à s'éloigner mais le plus âgé lui attrape le bras.

— Hé, Attends ! Excuse-moi d'accord ? Je sais que c'est nul comme approche mais je savais pas comment venir te parler.

Cela lui semble déjà un peu plus sincère. Très bien. Il se rassoit au bar, son aîné à ses côtés.

— D'accord. Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

— Je ... non ?

Ousmane se retrouve sans idée aucune. Il ne s'y attend pas après. Il se dit qu'il est quelqu'un de banal. Un garçon parmi tant d'autres.

— Tu sais quand tu es au milieu des autres, tu brilles. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait que tu es différent de ton entourage. Parfois, même entouré, tu es dans ta bulle, loin de tous. Je t'envie ces moments de tranquillité.

Il a un moment où il se fige, se sentant beaucoup trop à découvert. Qui est cet inconnu qui en sait autant sur lui ?

— On sent que tu te méfies. Pourtant tu restes étrangement ouvert à toute approche. Une sorte d'innocence, de curiosité. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

— Effectivement, monsieur le psychologue.

Honnêtement, il n'a que son ironie pour le couvrir parce qu'il est tellement surpris, agréablement surpris, qu'il a du mal à trouver les mots.

* * *

La chose dont Luis a honte ? Penser chacun des mots qu'il a sorti. Il a peut-être passé trop de temps à l'observer. Il ne s'est même pas trompé et ça a fait mouche.

Il est doué en séduction, il sait quoi faire pour plaire aux autres. Pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit. Dire ce que la personne veut entendre, la cajoler, user de ses failles s'il le faut.

Mais il ne sait pas s'il a envie de jouer comme ça avec Ousmane.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers la table où son groupe est posé. Sergio les a à présent rejoints et, un verre à la main, a glissé son bras sur les épaules de Gerard pour se blottir un peu contre le plus grand.

— C'est le président du comité ?

— Oui. Sergio.

— Tu sembles avoir de une grande affection pour eux.

— L'année dernière a été mémorable. Ils ont été là pour moi.

Notamment des accusations hasardeuses qui l'ont visé et à cause desquelles il a risqué l'expulsion. Heureusement pour lui, il a eu ses amis pour le défendre et l'innocenter.

— Tu connaissais des gens ici ?

— Quelques-uns. J'ai surtout rencontré des personnes ici. Toi ?

— Non, je connais personne. C'est un saut dans l'inconnu. Mais je savais à quoi je me confrontais en venant ici.

La surprise est d'augure. Il a pensé que le plus jeune était au moins de la région. La curiosité ensuite. Pourquoi choisir de venir ici ?

— Tu n'es pas d'ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu si tu n'as personne ? Tu habites loin ?

— Je pense m'être assez dévoilé pour ce soir. On pourra continuer ce jeu-là plus tard.

— Dévoilé ? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose.

Mais un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres, le même qui figure sur celles de Ousmane. Ce dernier se lève et il décide cette fois de respecter sa décision.

— Ousmane Dembélé.

Une main lui est tendue. Il la saisit, en profitant pour fixer son regard dans celui qui lui fait face.

— Luis Suarez.

Comme satisfait, le sourire du première année s'élargit et il vient déposer un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se détourner et de partir.

Il reste quelques instants, figé et sonné par ce contact. Ses joues sont chaudes. Il regarde le plus jeune s'éloigner, le cœur étonnamment battant à ses oreilles.

* * *

Mon dieu. Il a osé comme jamais. Un baiser aussi provocateur ... il se sentirait presque rougir.

Ousmane rejoint le groupe l'air calme, confiant, quand en son intérieur il panique. Mais leur conversation a été si douce, si agréable qu'il n'a pu s'en empêcher.

— Hé, frère, tu veux venir jouer ?

Samuel a un sourire empli de sympathie mais s'arrête et le jauge quelques instants

— Ça va ? J'ai vu que tu étais avec Luis ?

— Oui, oui, je ... suis juste surpris.

Ébahi en fait. Il reste dans un état d'esprit semblable pendant la fin de leur week-end et durant la première semaine de cours. Surtout quand il rejoint l'équipe de foot de leur académie et se retrouve avec Luis. Encore.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au foot ?

— De même. 

— En espérant qu'on s'entende bien ?

Il se contente de sourire pour répondre. Mais le contact est définitivement là et se fait avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils vont bien l'un avec l'autre. Alors, dans un excès de confiance, il ne refuse pas quand le plus âgé propose de le raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement.

— Tu vis seul ? 

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il sait qu'il allait devoir répondre à cette question un jour ou l'autre mais qu'elle arrive si vite ... 

Comme le deuxième année remarque son malaise, il pose une main sur son bras.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

— Non ça va. C'est juste un peu compliqué. Oui je n'ai plus de famille. Je l'ai perdue dans un incendie quand je n'étais pas chez moi à l'âge de huit ans. Je suis venu ici pour ça. Parce que c'était le rêve de mes parents de ... tu vois ... réussir dans la vie.

Il se sent commencer à trembler et serre le poing pour essayer de s'arrêter. Il n'aime pas sa fragilité. Il n'aime pas être dans cet état. Il est censé avoir grandi mais au fond de lui, il est toujours ce petit garçon effondré qui a appris trop tôt qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ni ses parents ni son frère.

Il est surpris quand Luis le prend dans ses bras avec une douceur inattendue, lui caressant tendrement le dos tandis que des sanglots sortent de sa gorge.

— Ça a dû être dur. Je suis désolé que tu aies vécu ça. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. J'aimerais que les choses se soient passées différemment. Tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici pas vrai ? Tu mérites d'être là.

Luis lui murmure des mots doux. Beaucoup de mots doux. Et ça le calme très bien, étonnamment. C'est ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Il n'a jamais tremblé, ne s'est jamais laissé aller après la perte de sa famille.

Il est resté debout, resté fort, malgré toutes les cicatrices qui se sont accumulées sur et dans son corps. Les quelques séquelles d'une faiblesse reniée qu'il porte encore aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, il pleure. Il pleure tout ce qu'il a refusé de pleurer jusque là. Comprend que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'être faible pour une fois. Et, ce soir-là, il cède ses dernières résistances et pose ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé.

* * *

Il a fallu encore deux mois pour que Luis fasse tomber Ousmane dans son lit. Mais il n'a même pas envie de le dire. Il a décidé de s'en foutre du pari, il ne veut plus le faire. Il sait que le plus jeune a besoin de lui. Alors il préfère se taire.

Et atteint une situation délicate puisqu'il est fatigué, constamment malmené entre la pression de son groupe et son mensonge qui le tiraille. Il n'ose rien dire. Il a peur que le plus jeune ne le croit plus.

Il s'allonge sur la table, soupire de désespoir. Il aimerait oublier tout ça. Partir loin. Il aime juste trop le première année. Quelle idée. 

— Attends, Luis ... est-ce que c'est un suçon dans ton cou ?

Son visage se fige de surprise alors que sa main vient tâtonner l'espace désigné. Il peut sentir un petit creux. Il ne l'a même pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

— Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu as gagné ton pari ! 

Neymar a un petit sourire et ça attire l'attention des autres membres de leur groupe qui se rassemble autour d'eux.

— Tu as couché avec Dembélé ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

Il est glacé. Il n'arrive ni à affirmer ni à réfuter la vérité. Thiago acquiesce d'un air impassible.

— Tu vas avoir accès aux faveurs du conseil comme convenu.

— Mais y a quoi entre vous ? C'était un bon coup ? Est-ce que ça a été dur de gagner le pari ? Est-ce que ...

Mais il ne prête plus attention aux questions quand il aperçoit Ousmane, figé, les regardant sans aucune émotion visible, juste sous le choc. Peut-être bouleversé. Mais ce qui est sûr est qu'il les a entendus.

Alors il se relève, allant à grandes enjambées vers lui, ne supportant pas la situation, n'acceptant pas la tournure qu'elle prend.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, je-

Le plus jeune se dégage et s'enfuit en courant, se perdant très vite, trop vite, dans la foule. La panique le prend. Il se laisse tomber au sol de désespoir.

— Je t'avais prévenu, Luis. 

Leo le relève. Ses mots sont tranchants mais son étreinte est réconfortante. Derrière eux, la tablée est devenue silencieuse, stupéfaite de la scène.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Il est fragile. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de le perdre mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez.

Son ami lui offre un regard grave.

* * *

Confiance brisée. Il gratte sur ses anciennes cicatrices. Il gratte ses poignets. Son cœur est en mille morceaux.

Il ne veut voir personne. Il s'isole. La sensation d'appartenir de nouveau à un endroit, d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un disparaît. 

Des mensonges. Tous. Que des mensonges.

Tout s'effondre autour de lui. Construise en aussi peu de temps mais que cela prenne autant de place dans sa vie. Impensable. Mais vrai.

Et il n'a pas la force de se relever cette fois.

* * *

Ils l'ont découvert sur le sol froid de la salle de bain de sa chambre. Enfin, "ils", Samuel l'a découvert. Il a appelé les urgences vite. Mais ça a été dur.

C'est sa faute. Tellement sa faute. Sa culpabilité est sans limite. Les amis proches de Ousmane refusent qu'il s'approche de sa chambre. 

Luis les comprend. Mais il doit le faire quand même. Il doit le faire.

Il sèche une journée de cours entière pour être sûr d'être seul à son chevet. Il ne sait même pas si son amant est réveillé ou toujours dans le coma. Il ne sait rien. Il ne s'est jamais retrouvé plus démuni que devant la porte de sa chambre.

Et il entre.

Et le plus jeune est assis dans son lit, réveillé. Ses mots lui manquent alors il se contente de prendre place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

— Pardonne-moi, je ... j'ai des choses ... à te dire.

Sa voix tremble beaucoup trop. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il est plus fort que ça. Mais là, c'est juste trop. Il n'y arrive pas. C'est de sa faute, sa faute, sa faute. Cette pensée l'écrase.

Le silence de Ousmane est cruel mais il est mérité. Le première année le regarde en silence, les émotions soigneusement camouflées. Ça le tue.

— Il y a eu un pari au début de tout ça. Un pari bête. Dont Leo m'a prévenu. Mais moi je n'y pensais pas. Et si ça me permettait d'avoir un peu de courage, d'oser aborder ce garçon que j'avais trop regardé pendant un week-end entier, alors je ne pouvais que l'accepter.

Il baisse le regard, incapable de soutenir celui qui lui fait face. Trop de choses glissent dans ce calme et ses mains croisées tremblent de douleur.

— Tu étais tout ce que j'avais vu en toi. Mais tellement plus aussi. Tu étais toi et c'était le meilleur. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber encore plus profondément pour toi. J'étais ballonné entre mon groupe et toi, je ne pouvais rien te dire parce que sinon j'allais te perdre ! Te perdre ...

Il respire brusquement, essayant de se calmer sans y parvenir.

— C'est ce que j'ai failli faire là. Je suis désolé, je suis impardonnable. Je suis juste content que tu sois en vie. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, tellement peur que tu ... tu ... 

Il s'effondre, visage dans ses mains, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Des sanglots vains et silencieux sortent de ses lèvres. Secouent tout son corps.

— Non.

— Non ?

Il relève la tête, pour trouver Ousmane qui le regarde, un soupçon de tendresse dans le regard.

— Tu n'es pas impardonnable. Je suis instable. Je suis juste devenu trop dépendant de toi. Tu n'es pas censé prendre une place aussi importante dans ma vie. Je me suis raccroché à toi parce que tu me faisais me sentir mieux. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens m'excuser, je viens ... c'est ma faute. C'est la mienne, pas la tienne !

Et alors, le plus jeune a un air presque indéchiffrable. Mais avec ce qui semble être de ... de l'amour dans les yeux et il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des mots ne sont pas dits, des mots devraient être dits. Il faudrait ...

— Peut-être, peut-être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un peu une université AU. Les gars sont un groupe sur le campus et je ferais plusieurs OS dans le même univers. Trois normalement.
> 
> Et contente d'enfin écrire sur eux...


	2. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slogan de l'académie : "Se chercher et se découvrir".  
> Voilà pourquoi, bien que n'ayant été qu'avec des filles, Julian se rend sur cette aire.  
> Et rencontre Presnel.

Fumer une cigarette. Puis deux, puis trois. La nuit est chaude, il aurait dû emmener de l'alcool. Rien qu'un peu pour se soulager de la chaleur.

Mais Presnel aime bien être ici, sur cette aire. À faire des découvertes. Il ne vient pas souvent mais sait que c'est le bon endroit pour baiser. Les gens viennent ici pour l'anonymat et lui vient ici pour s'amuser.

Chacun trouve son compte, même s'il est exigeant sur ceux qu'il amène dans son lit. Il aime bien dominer. Il peut faire quelques exceptions.

Au moins, ça le change de l'université. Rajoute un peu d'exotisme dans sa vie. Il n'est pas mauvais en cours, même plutôt bon. Donc c'est juste mettre un peu de divertissement dans un monde normal.

Il a ses amis en plus. Les gars sont sympas et il aurait probablement dû profiter de son intégration pour dénicher un petit-ami comme deux-trois camarades mais il n'en a pas eu l'envie.

Aucun de ceux qu'il a rencontrés ne lui a retourné l'estomac. Il y a eu du choix pourtant ! Garçons ou même filles pour une fois, il n'est jamais contre. Mais bof. Pas le même frisson qu'il ressent ici. Il s'est installé. Il ne va peut-être pas repartir de sitôt.

Assis sur le capot de sa voiture, il regarde le feu consumer le bout de sa cigarette. Autour de lui, certains ont déjà fait leur choix et embrassent des hommes d'âges divers.

Presque décevant. Il regarde la lune avec tranquillité. Si personne ne le trouve ce soir, ce n'est pas si grave.

* * *

Julian soupire doucement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il s'approche de l'aire, indécis, trop indécis. Parce que, en fait, il ne comprend pas sa propre décision.

Il a toujours été dans les filles mais dernièrement il en doute. Il en doute beaucoup. Il connaît le slogan de l'académie par cœur : "Se chercher et se découvrir". Il sait qu'il est encore jeune et doit se mettre au clair maintenant.

Alors il a écouté les rumeurs et les conseils. A appris l'existence de cet endroit. Espace qui est si salement nommé "Aire des pédés" par certaines mauvaises langues.

Il arrête sa voiture sur le côté, en sort, fait quelques pas. De tous les côtés, des personnes cèdent à la débauche et, honnêtement, c'est si intime que ça le gêne d'être face à l'acte. Mais rien de choquant que ce soit deux garçons.

Ses yeux scrutent l'endroit à la recherche de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Et ils accrochent sur un jeune homme assis, un peu à l'écart, une cigarette à la main.

Il passe en revue sa musculature, son tatouage sur le bras, ses lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit, sa chemise ouverte sur un débardeur, si décontracté. Un étudiant, comme lui.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'ont mené jusqu'à cet inconnu. Ce joli inconnu, à l'air si sûr de lui, si à l'aise, confiant. Son contraire ici, pour être honnête. Il ne sait pas quel est son but.

Quand l'homme le remarque, il lui sourit avec sympathie et tapote la place à côté de lui pour qu'il s'assoie. Il s'exécute.

— Une taffe ?

Devant la cigarette tendue, il n'hésite pas vraiment et en tire une. Habitué à l'odeur et au goût des cigarettes même s'il n'en est pas un consommateur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je me cherche et-

— Te découvre ?

Ils échangent un regard. Ils viennent de la même université. Étonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais croisé. Vraiment étonnant.

* * *

Presnel a pris son temps pour détailler le garçon qui s'est approché de lui. Décidant immédiatement que lui valait sa nuit. Valait son temps. Très mignon, un peu hésitant. Son accent est la dernière chose qui le fait chavirer.

— Tu n'as pas d'expérience avec les mecs ?

Il est curieux. Toujours curieux.

— Non. Justement, je ne sais pas si ... J'ai été qu'avec des filles jusque là.

— Oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ?

— Un peu tout. On n'est jamais sûr de rien, non ?

La malice dans le regard de l'inconnu pétille à cette question et il doit détourner les yeux, un peu trop charmé.

— Non.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se relever, se laissant tomber à terre avec aise.

— Bon, on va aller autre part du coup. Tu montes ?

— Et ma voiture ?

— Je t'amènerais la récupérer demain.

— OK.

Ils prennent place dans sa auto, il prend soin d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Puis les voilà partis et déjà loin de ce coin de misère, de paradis.

— 'Suis Presnel au fait.

— Julian.

— Allemand ? Est-ce que tu fais parti du cursus spécial étranger ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

Ouah. Il n'a pas pris n'importe quel étudiant. Joli allemand. Il n'a jamais vraiment cru aux coups de foudre mais si c'en est en, il craint un peu pour son cœur. Lui qui prend l'habitude de ne jamais trop s'ouvrir.

— Et dis-moi, _Babe_ , si tu es venu ici c'est pour un but précis. Alors, est-ce que tu veux me baiser ou que je te baise ?

Julian parait un instant surpris par le surnom, qui lui est venu un peu trop naturellement, avant de sourire doucement, presque timide.

— Que ... tu me baises ?

* * *

C'est sa première fois et ce n'est clairement pas aussi violent que ce à quoi Julian s'est attendu.   
Ses paroles ont un effet immédiat sur son interlocuteur qui se raidit.

Le silence tombe mais ce n'est même pas gênant et quand ils arrivent enfin à la maison, Presnel l'embrasse avec force et passion, langue en bouche.

Leurs lèvres s'accordent si bien ensemble, c'en est presque déconcertant. Il aime bien cet inconnu. Il est si à l'aise avec lui, si libéré. Une sensation qu'il n'a retrouvée nulle part ailleurs.

Le coup est assez rapide. Bientôt, ils sont un désordre de doigts et de dents qui frôlent leurs peaux, explorant les moindres parcelles. Il a l'impression de goûter à un nectar interdit et l'autre étudiant prend si bien soin de lui.

Il parcoure les lignes de son tatouage, fasciné.

Ses gémissements emplissent la pièce et son amant a la gentillesse de venir le déposer sur le lit avant de n'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

La préparation est rapide mais efficace et c'est doux. Il ne s'attend pas à ce genre de confort, de tendresse qui se trouve pourtant là. Au milieu d'une scène de sexe.

Il ne sait pas si ça se transformera en plus. Il aimerait, il aimerait ... dieu. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir du tout.

Presnel est en lui, lui assénant des coups de reins énergiques, martelant sa prostate et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi complet. Il sent qu'il aura des marques le lendemain; des mains sur ses hanches, des suçons et des morsures de ci et de là. Ça ne le dérange même pas.

C'est doux, doux, doux.

Ils s'embrassent quand ils atteignent le sommet et viennent en des râles brisés. Son compagnon s'effondre sur lui et il n'a pas la force de le relever. Il est bien comme ça. L'un avec l'autre.

Il sait qu'il a beaucoup à penser, que demain risque d'être compliqué. Mais il profite du moment partagé avec un inconnu. Inconnu pour qui il ressent déjà peut-être trop de choses.

* * *

Le lendemain, Presnel se réveille tôt. Julian s'est blotti contre lui pendant la nuit et, honnêtement, il trouve cela beaucoup trop mignon.

Il le dégage avec douceur, enfile un caleçon et va préparer du café. Son appartement est petit mais cosy et il aime la vue qu'il a du bar de la baie vitrée et du balcon.

Il sirote sa tasse, étirant son dos. Il est un peu surpris quand deux bras viennent s'enrouler autour de son cou et qu'une bouche vient déposer des baisers à l'arrière de sa nuque.

— Mmh, tu commences à prendre goût aux hommes ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas.

Il se recule, sans rien dire, et lui tend simplement un mug à son invité qui l'accepte avec un petit sourire.

— Tu t'es rhabillé.

— Oui, je dois revenir sur le campus cet après-midi.

— Mais on est samedi ?

— J'ai promis à un ami de l'aider sur son mémo, désolé.

Il hausse les épaules, va déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. En passant dans sa chambre pour récupérer des affaires, il ouvre la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur de sexe et de sueur qui règne.

Un regret reste sur ces lèvres. Ça a été une si bonne nuit. Il a senti un lien si fort entre eux. Mais ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne se connaissent vraiment pas.

L'allemand ne lui doit rien.

Aussi quand il le reconduit jusqu'à sa voiture, il ne dit pas grand-chose, laissant le silence masquer toutes ses émotions. Ils restent figés quelques instants l'un devant l'autre sans savoir quoi se dire.

— Bon, je ... vais y aller.

— Oui.

Quand Julian se retourne, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander :

— Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on se revoit ?

Son interlocuteur a un petit sourire sans grande joie et son cœur chute dans sa poitrine.

— Je suis désolé. Mais je crois pas.

* * *

Quand Julian rejoint Thilo, il a l'esprit plein de remords. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça parce que, à vrai dire, il a très envie de revoir Presnel. Il l'aime beaucoup.

Il soupire doucement, sa tête dans ses bras. Son ami lui jette un regard circonspect au-dessus de son livre.

— _Je croyais que tu devais m'aider._

— _Désolé, Thilo. J'ai juste ... la tête ailleurs._

— _Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !_

Il hausse les sourcils. Parler autant allemand lui semble presque étrange après avoir passé une journée, une nuit, à ne parler que français.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

— _J'y ai été. Tu sais, à l'aire._

— _Oh ? Alors ?_

Thilo pose son livre et éloigne ses fiches pour lui accorder toute son attention, bien trop curieux.

— _J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un._

— _C'est bien ça !_

— _Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne se voit pas._

Il gémit, replongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

— _C'est quelque chose que tu peux améliorer non ?_

— _Je ne sais pas, il est sur le campus mais je sais même pas dans quelle filière !_

L'autre allemand a une grimace dépitée qui se transforme en sourire quand il voit quelqu'un derrière eux.

— Marcos !

Le-dit les rejoint rapidement et il reconnaît aussitôt le brésilien âgé d'un an de plus qu'eux, amour de Thilo.

— Thilo ! Est-ce que tu serais disponible après tes révisions ?

— Je suis même disponible tout de suite.

— _De toute façon, maintenant que tu l'as vu, tu seras incapable de te concentrer de nouveau._

Son ami lui lance un regard noir. Il sourit alors que Marquinhos le regarde incrédule, n'ayant pas compris.

Il récupère ses affaires et sort de la bibliothèque où le soleil est encore haut. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de son après-midi pour être honnête.

* * *

La pause du midi. Enfin un arrêt dans cette journée un peu trop longue qu'est le lundi. Après avoir fini de manger, Presnel s'est installé avec ses amis dans l'herbe, musique sortant de l'enceinte. Un peu de détente.

Alphonse est allongé juste à côté de lui, silencieux. Juste en face d'eux, Juan et Leandro échangent en riant. Adrien consulte son téléphone. C'est lui qui a déclaré que des amis allaient les rejoindre.

Il n'est pas amer, pas du tout. Il a juste sa fierté bafouée mais surtout son cœur a été jeté au sol et certains morceaux se sont décrochés. Il n'arrive pas à les récupérer, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un avec qui il a passé si peu de temps peut lui faire tant de mal.

— Kevin ! Tu as réussi à te libérer ?

— Pas vraiment, je traîne des boulets avec moi.

— Boulets ? Quelle gentillesse.

Le susnommé rit doucement sous l'air renfrogné de deux inconnus et de ... Julian ? Oh. La coïncidence.

— C'est Kevin, Thilo, Marco, Julian. Ils sont du cursus étranger. Donc pas sûr que vous les ayez déjà croisés.

Alphonse ouvre les yeux doucement pour fixer les arrivants et il lui envie sa tranquillité. Il s'est crispé dès que son amant est arrivé. Il détourne le regard pour aller sur son téléphone et changer de musique, lui offrant un échappatoire de quelques secondes.

Parce que son coup d'une nuit vient immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de lui, à son plus grand dam.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai compris que tu voulais pas me revoir, c'est bon. Pas la peine de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Non ! Non, je ...

Julian a l'air coupable d'un coup et lui est assez surpris du retournement de situation.

— Je ne voulais pas ça. Je serais ravi de te revoir en fait. Parce que j'ai adoré chaque seconde passée avec toi. J'étais juste ... dé .. désem ...

— Désemparé ?

— Oui. Tu me fais ressentir un peu trop de choses alors qu'on se connaissait pas y a un jour. J'ai pris peur. On est des étudiants, on n'est jamais sûrs que ça dure. Et ça, ça m'effraie.

Il caresse la joue de l'allemand avec douceur, comprenant facilement ce sentiment. Ces insécurités. Parce qu'il ressent les mêmes. 

— D'accord, d'accord, Babe.

— Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? Tu finis à quelle heure ?

— Tu veux m'emmener en date ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a fait les choses dans le sens inverse.

— Je ... oui ?

Timide, très timide. La sur-confiance de son amant semble s'effacer à chaque fois qu'il est avec lui et ça le rend toute chose de savoir qu'il a ce genre d'effet sur sa personne.

— Je finis à 16h mais aujourd'hui je vais pas pouvoir. À part si tu veux m'accompagner à l'hôpital.

— À l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Il esquisse un sourire triste.

— Non, je vais voir un ami.

* * *

Julian s'assoie sur un banc. Il est exactement seize heures. Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir venir avec Presnel. Ses amis l'ont taquiné à ce propos un peu trop et ses joues rouges ne l'ont pas aidé.

— _Bon, je vais te laisser. Amuse-toi bien !_

Thilo, en particulier, adore le taquiner. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, il le lui rend bien.

— _Toi aussi. Si tu vas chez Marquinhos, protégez-vous bien, hein !_

La tête que tire son ami est impayable. Un rire lui échappe et il ne remarque même pas son amant qui se glisse derrière lui et qui vient déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

— Quel dommage que je ne comprenne pas l'allemand, ça avait l'air amusant.

— Presnel ! On y va ?

Le français acquiesce et c'est main dans la main qu'ils vont jusqu'à sa voiture. L'hôpital n'est pas si loin mais la route pour y parvenir est assez compliquée, très en pente. 

— Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui on va voir ?

— Un ami. Ousmane Dembélé. Il a assez mal vécu l'intégration. En fait, il ... il a eu une relation amoureuse assez profonde avec un deuxième année. Et il est un peu fragile, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Quand il a appris que, de base, Luis – le deuxième année – avait couché avec lui pour un pari, il l'a pas supporté et a essayé ... de se suicider.

Les mains de Presnel tremblent un peu sur le volant et il pose sa main sur son bras en geste de réconfort. 

— Luis est sincère. Il l'aime vraiment. C'était un pari idiot, on le sait tous mais c'est dur de ... dur de lui pardonner entièrement.

— C'est compréhensible mais n'y pense pas trop, ok ? Regarde comment Ousmane réagit parce que c'est le principal. Ça dépend de lui.

— Oh, Ousmane ... Ousmane, il lui a déjà pardonné. Il l'aime après tout, il pense que c'est de sa faute à lui.

Il se mord la lèvre, attristé. Son amant ne dit plus grand-chose, même quand ils rejoignent l'hôpital, mais garde sa main dans la sienne. Arrivé à la chambre, il prend soin de rester dans l'encadrement, ne voulant pas entraver des retrouvailles trop intimes.

— Un nouveau visage. C'est étonnant, tu es venu avec Presko ?

— Presko ? 

— Le surnom de l'autre idiot.

Il jauge l'inconnu de haut en bas. Sûrement un étudiant aussi et de son âge. Un ami des deux, il suppose.

— Oui, je suis venu avec Presnel. Je m'appelle Julian.

— Je suis Kylian. Tu es du cursus étranger ?

— Ça s'entend tant que ça ?

— Pas vraiment. Je t'ai juste déjà aperçu pendant l'intégration.

— Oh ? Pas Presnel apparemment.

— Il n'est pas très observateur quand il y a de l'alcool autour !

Ils rient doucement. Il a une très bonne impression de ce garçon. Très jovial et agréable. Un petit sourire passe ses lèvres et leur conversation continue de bon gré. Quand Presnel sort de la chambre, il n'a aucune notion du temps qui s'est écoulé.

— Donatello ! Tu as rencontré Julian, c'est ...

Il cligne des yeux, surpris. Ils n'ont pas encore défini ce qu'ils sont, eux-deux. Son amant baisse légèrement la tête.

— ...mon peut-être prochain petit-ami. 

— Ah ouais. Tu sais, Juju, il est encore temps de t'enfuir, hein ? Presko n'est vraiment pas un cadeau.

— Hé !

Il hausse les épaules, une chaleur douce dans l'estomac, avant de prendre la main du seul ayant un tatouage.

— Je m'en doute mais je pense le garder quand même. Au moins il est bon au lit.

— Là, je me passerais de détails.

— Bon, on va te laisser ?

— Oui, oui, je reste là. Luis arrive et Ney est avec lui. Donc je vais ... je vais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps.

Ney ? Il se demande un instant qui il est avant de se rappeler que cela ne le regarde pas vraiment. Mais Kylian semble plutôt malheureux.

Ils finissent par s'éloigner.

— Désolé, Babe, j'ai pris du temps. Si tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'est un peu tard.

— Pas vraiment, ça devrait aller.

— Vraiment ?

Le sourire sur le visage du français est si éclatant et ses yeux sont si pleins d'espoir qu'il ne peut que lui renvoyer.

— Vraiment.

* * *

Presnel laisse Julian le guider puisqu'il n'a aucune idée d'où ils vont. C'est avec surprise et plaisir qu'il découvre un petit restaurant, plutôt bien situé, dans lequel ils arrivent à avoir une table un peu à l'écart des autres.

— Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un date.

— J'avoue que tu me surprends, Babe. Plus j'en découvre sur toi, plus j'en viens à t'aimer. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait. Le coup de foudre.

— Pareil.

Ils commencent à manger, avec une conversation légère mais très bonne. Ils échangent quelques blagues, parlementent sur leurs centres d'intérêts, se découvrent des points communs. 

Arrivés à la fin du repas, ils se chamaillent pour savoir qui règle l'addition. Chacun veut tout payer et ils finissent par devoir la diviser en deux, incapable de se départager. 

Ils voguent un peu, un voyage en voiture, s'arrêtent sur une colline, un peu éloignés de la ville. Ils observent les étoiles, leurs mains se frôlent, s'accrochent. 

Il se retourne vers l'allemand qui observe le ciel, les yeux brillants, et le trouve beau, si beau. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique et cette étincelle en lui qui a jailli lors de leur première rencontre semble être devenue un brasier.

Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. L'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse. Ils s'embrassent avec plus d'affection qu'ils n'ont jamais donné et c'est ça l'amour, le vrai.

Plaisir et fougue, calme. Émotions qui explosent.

— Presnel, _Liebe_ , je ... je crois que je t'aime ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit Draxembe ! Honnêtement, ça fait plaisir d'écrire de nouveau sur eux. Je n'y pense pas forcément et puis quand l'inspiration vient, je me souviens d'à quel point ce ship est agréable ...


	3. Autoroute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-il possible de trouver l'amour sur l'autoroute ? Non (oui).  
> Surtout si la-dite personne se trouve être dans la même université que vous ...

Ils les ont attendu pendant si longtemps et les voilà enfin : les vacances ! Fin des examens, début de la détente.

Ils ont été reçus dans l'académie qu'ils voulaient et, en attendant cette première année très prometteuse, ils ont besoin d'un break. Break, parce que taffer comme un malade a failli les avoir à l'usure.

Paul chantonne, l'autoroute défile. Lui et ses amis ont décidé de s'accorder une pause bien méritée et avec leurs économies réunies se sont offerts deux semaines de tranquillité dans un bled un peu paumé mais très joli.

Pour l'occasion, il est accompagné de Marcus, Dele, Presnel et Jesse. Une bande bien bruyante mais qui ne manque pas de joie de vivre.

Au bout d'un peu plus de deux heures, ils font une première pause sur une auto-route plutôt grande vu qu'un hôtel y est situé. Il commence à avoir faim en plus donc il se dirige à l'intérieur de la station service.

Un paquet de Pringle's crème oignon, une bouteille de coca. Tout content de ses trouvailles, il se dirige à la caisse.

Quel choc quand il se retrouve face à deux prunelles azur, si limpides, qui le toisent à mi-chemin entre l'impassibilité et l'amusement. C'est un bien beau garçon qui lui fait face.

Blond aux yeux bleus, un peu plus petit que lui mais définitivement dans la même tranche d'âge. Familier.

— Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés quelque part ?

— À toi de me le dire.

— Je sais pas, tu me dis vachement quelque chose ... Antoine.

Le-dit lui lance un regard, peu impressionné qu'il sache lire une étiquette.

— Je peux avoir ton nom du coup ?

— Paul. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à travailler ici ?

— Le besoin d'argent, tu sais ? Les étudiants lambda qui ne peuvent pas se payer leurs études doivent travailler.

Comme il règle ses achats, il laisse son regard errer sur le caissier qui se détourne légèrement et récupère une bouteille d'eau dans le sac à ses pieds.

— Tu n'es définitivement pas un étudiant lambda.

Petit regard échangé entre eux-deux.

— Toi non plus.

— C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent.

Antoine laisse échapper un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-offensé. Il se retrouve bouche-bée devant ce son, cela lui parait si mélodieux. 

— Tu as confiance en toi, c'est bien. J'envie ça ...

La main de son interlocuteur se pose sur sa joue. Il se sent rougir un peu et remercie son teint de peau pour masquer ça. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, si proches. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? Ils pourraient s'embrasser.

— Paul ! Tu viens ou tu veux qu'on te laisse là ?

Il recule immédiatement, gelé. La magie du moment brisée, Antoine lui tend ses emplettes, lui souriant, presque triste.

— Bon, je dois y aller ?

— Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.

C'est avec grand regret qu'il laisse son petit blondinet derrière lui; ce presque-baiser le hantant durant quasiment toutes ses vacances, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement. Ou même de profiter tout court. 

Paul reste maussade quand tous ses amis multiplient les soirées. Quand Marcus et Jesse enchaînent les activités de couple, Dele les rencontres et Presnel les coups d'un soir, ou ses "amusements" comme il les appelle.

* * *

L'intégration. C'est une chose qu'Antoine se plaît à organiser, honnêtement. En tant que membre du conseil, il a fait parti directement de ceux qui prenaient des décisions. Avec Lucas et Frenkie, ils ont été ceux qui se sont le plus investis.

Et le voilà, assis avec tout son groupe, dans l'herbe, à regarder les plus jeunes s'amuser. Ils ont des bières avec eux. Hugo, Harry et Eric rigolent en fond, Lucas est blotti contre lui tandis que Frenkie et Memphis lancent des questions en tout genre.

— Vous pensez qu'on va trouver des gens ?

— Dépend, filles ou garçons ?

Devant sa question, les deux néerlandais haussent les épaules.

— Je crois que je vais me concentrer sur mes études, marmonne Lucas, tête enfoncée dans son t-shirt.

— Ce serait du gâchis ! Tu ne veux pas profiter un peu de ta jeunesse ?

Il se détourne de la conversation pour laisser son regard voguer une nouvelle fois sur la foule. Il se demande si Paul pourrait être parmi eux. Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

— Allô ? Antoine, es-tu parmi nous ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— On te demandait si quelqu'un t'avait tapé dans l'œil et apparemment oui.

Ses joues s'enflamment alors qu'il essaie de nier vainement mais même Lucas s'est décroché de lui pour l'observer avec attention. 

— Oui, bon, d'accord. Vous savez, j'ai fait un job d'été sur l'aire d'autoroute à deux heures d'ici. Et y a eu ce gars super mignon qui a débarqué et on a flirté un peu mais après il est reparti.

— Oh.

— Tu l'as dit.

C'est un peu ridicule qu'il reste avec ce petit crush de vacances qui ne part pas. Il baisse la tête et Frenkie pose sa main sur son épaule.

— Il pourrait être dans ce campus, non ? Relativise.

— Peut-être ...

— L'écoute pas trop, chuchote à son oreille Memphis. Il est sur un nuage depuis qu'il a rencontré son petit protégé.

Antoine se redresse et jette un regard circonspect à celui qui vient de lui donner un conseil puis à celui impliqué dans le-dit conseil.

— Quoi ? Frenkie, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

— Non, non, je vois pas de quoi tu-

— Regardez, là-bas, y a Matthijs !

— Où ça ? s'exclame aussitôt Frenkie, tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Bon. Il est totalement amoureux le petit néerlandais et dès que ce dernier comprend qu'il s'est fait rouler par son aîné, il boude.

— Pas juste. Vraiment pas juste.

— Les gars ? Ça vous dérange si des gens nous rejoignent ?

L'intervention d'Eric a pour effet de sauver ce qui reste de l'honneur de Frenkie et comme aucun d'entre eux ne se soucie vraiment d'accueillir davantage de personnes ou non, il est décidé que deux personnes les rejoignent.

— Je vais chercher plus de bières.

Memphis se lève et Frenkie le suit. Ils se dirigent vers la foule. Il n'est pas tout-à-fait certain qu'ils n'aillent chercher que des bières hein.

— Tellement sûr qu'ils nous cachent des choses.

Lucas à ses côtés rit doucement et se rallonge dans l'herbe, à observer les étoiles. Il finit par s'allonger à son tour, levant la main dans une tentative d'attraper ces astres si lointains. Il a la surprise de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa droite.

En relevant la tête, il découvre un jeune homme à la peau basanée qui se dirige joyeusement vers Eric et à sa droite ... Paul.

* * *

— Ça te dit de sortir un peu de là ?

— Attends, laisse-moi retrouver mon pantalon !

Dele rit doucement, se moquant de lui alors qu'il fini par le retrouver sous la table, avec ce qui reste de sa dignité.

— Tu veux aller où ?

— J'ai un ami que j'aimerais beaucoup voir.

— Rien qu'un ami ?

Son camarade détourne la tête, n'osant rien répondre, et il lui donne un coup de coude. Il finit par le suivre et ils s'éloignent du bruit et de la fête pour aller vers un coin plus reculé. Avec quelques arbres.

Un groupe y est amassé. Ils s'approchent à peine d'eux que Dele s'éloigne de lui pour courir dans les bras de son "ami". Ses yeux parcourent chaque personne et s'arrêtent quand ils tombent sur quelqu'un en particulier.

Antoine ! Comme le hasard est bien fait. Il s'assoie à côté de lui et, quand son coup de foudre lève son regard azur étonné vers lui, il déglutit.

— Bonjour ?

— Donc tu es étudiant ici, c'est bien.

— Juste bien ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

— Peut-être un peu trop.

Ils échangent un sourire et son cœur bat à ses tempes tandis que son estomac semble faire des loopings. L'amour ... 

— Moi aussi. Tu étais tellement beau, je ... on s'entend un peu trop bien pour deux inconnus pas vrai ? 

— Bon, si on est d'accord, tu ne verras pas de refus à ce que je fasse ça.

Antoine dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond immédiatement et leurs langues se livrent à un bal endiablé. Il pose sa main dans la nuque de son partenaire, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, quitte à déformer son t-shirt.

Quand ils se séparent, ils restent front collé l'un contre l'autre, yeux dans les yeux. Bleu contre marron. Il peut encore sentir le souffle du plus âgé sur ses lèvres et, franchement, ça l'excite. Mais après, avec le nombre de verres qu'il s'est enfilé, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose.

— Parfait. Vraiment parfait, Anto. Même s'il t'en faudra plus pour me convaincre.

— Je suis dans le conseil des élèves, Paul, je te fais faire ce que je veux.

— Ah ouais ?

Ambiance de défi qui flotte entre eux et, à ce moment précis, les autres n'ont plus vraiment d'importance. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient rouges et gonflées.

Ils se traînent à travers la foule jusqu'à le dortoir, main dans la main, se chuchotant mille et unes promesses concernant la nuit qui suit.

C'est la chambre du deuxième année mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de l'analyser puisque ce dernier se jette sur lui. Les caresses reprennent, les baisers aussi. Sensations controversées. Sauvage, intense, tendre, doux.

* * *

Quand Antoine se réveille dans sa chambre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il met un petit moment avant de se rappeler de toute la nuit dernière et qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il commence par aller déposer de petits bisous dans le cou de son amant qui grogne.

— Mmh ... Grizou ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai envie d'aller prendre une douche et je peux pas me lever.

— Que tu es cruel ...

Mais Paul roule sur le côté, le dégageant de l'étreinte chaleureuse. Il frissonne quand son corps nu entre en contact avec l'air froid mais se dirige rapidement vers sa salle de bain. Il a le bas du dos un peu engourdi.

Le chaud lui fait le plus grand bien. Il étire ses muscles, détendant son corps pour effacer les courbatures de la nuit. Et soupire d'aise quand un corps vient se coller à lui.

— Tu me rejoins déjà ? Je pensais que tu voulais dormir ?

— Peux pas dormir sans toi.

— Faudra qu'on envisage une colocation alors.

— Pourquoi pas ?

La perspective le fait doucement sourire. Ils finissent de se doucher ensemble dans la bonne humeur et regagnent la chambre pour se rhabiller. Il a le temps de contempler dans le miroir chaque marque, morsure, suçon, laissé par son partenaire.

— Si on voulait être discrets, c'est raté ?

— Quoi ? Est-ce que tu parles des marques que je t'ai laissées, du fait qu'on s'est embrassés devant tout ton groupe ou que j'ai failli te déshabiller en public ?

— Un peu tout, honnêtement. Mais si tu as rencontré mes amis, je veux bien rencontrer les tiens.

— Rencontrer est un bien grand mot. Je ne sais même pas si je me souviens de leurs visages.

— Pas grave, je pourrais toujours te représenter en tant que mon petit-ami officiel.

Paul se fige. Il cligne des yeux, ayant peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et se mord la lèvre, craintif. Mais ce n'en est rien puisque le première année vient le serrer fort contre lui, l'air heureux.

— On n'en avait pas encore parler, alors je ne savais pas si ... Mais je serais ravi d'être ton petit-ami officiel.

— Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon.

Son compagnon rit doucement avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse. Antoine a presque l'envie de se recoucher tout d'un coup mais il sait que ce ne serait pas sage du tout. Il est attendu à quinze heures au conseil des élèves pour leur bilan.

Il tente de récupérer ses affaires pour se rhabiller mais cela ne semble pas être au goût du plus jeune qui, glissé derrière lui, tente de repartir pour un autre round.

— Paul ... Paul ! Amour, je suis attendu !

— Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? 

— Tu pourras probablement pas venir dans la salle et tu seras obligé de m'attendre. Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui, j'appellerais quelques amis pour qu'ils viennent me tenir compagnie.

Comme son petit-ami semble si sûr de lui, il ne le contredit pas. Et surtout ne lui dit pas que ce genre de rencontre peut durer jusqu'à au moins deux heures si il y a beaucoup de choses à dire.

* * *

Paul s'assoie sur une marche en soupirant. Déjà trente minutes que Antoine l'a laissé avec un baiser. Trente qu'il attend que l'un de ses deux amis arrive. Au moins un. Qu'ils ne le laissent pas tout seul !

— Paul, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

Il se lève un sourire sur le visage. Kylian arrive rapidement vers lui et ils se tapent dans la main pour se dire bonjour.

— Ça va, même si t'as pris ton temps frère. 

— Ouais, j'avoue j'avais ... j'avais bof envie de m'approcher d'ici.

Il jette un coup d’œil au bâtiment derrière eux et se demande si son camarade parle de ça ou des personnes qu'il y a dedans. Ils finissent par se rasseoir.

— Est-ce que tu as une peine de cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ton grand-frère Pog' !

— Déjà, tu vas te calmer sur les surnoms et après ... oui, ça se peut bien. M'enfin, je sais pas. Il m'énerve ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Ousmane et il faut en plus qu'il y ait cet idiot qui me tourne autour !

Idiot ? OK. Kylian s'est entiché d'un gars, bon à savoir. Quant à Ousmane ... il ne peut que soupirer, définitivement du même avis que l'arrivant. Ils l'ont averti mais leur copain n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et semble entretenir une relation avec Luis. Mais ça va mal finir, il le sent.

— Qui est cet idiot dont tu parles ?

— Neymar Da Silva Santos Júnior. Ou Ney, comme il veut que je l'appelle. J'avoue que je ne prends aucun risque. Je pourrais être un pari, c'est ma hantise.

— Et si tu ne l'étais pas ?

— Sais pas. On n'a pas tous de la chance comme toi. Je t'ai bien vu la soirée dernière ! Alors, comment c'était ?

— Antoine est adorable vraiment. Il a deux grands yeux bleus magnifiques. Cette manière de rire à mes blagues, cette curiosité dévorante qui ressort de lui, sa malice. Chaque fois qu'il s'essaye à l'autorité en évoquant son rôle, il a cet air sexy qui lui va si bien et-

— Paul ?

Il s'arrête pour jauger le nouvel arrivant. Un grand sourire vient se placer sur son visage. Il n'était pas sûr que celui-là soit bien ici mais c'est apparemment le cas.

— Houssem ! Combien de temps ça fait qu'on s'est pas vu en face ? Cinq ans ? 

— Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Et j'espère que ça te dérange pas mais j'ai ramené quelqu'un. Il cherchait Frenkie De Jong alors j'ai pensé à l'amener ici.

— Je suis Matthijs.

— Moi c'est Paul et là t'as Kylian. T'es bon pour attendre avec nous !

Ils entament une petite conversation à la découverte des uns et des autres. Ça reste courtois mais il parvient déjà à apprécier le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ils restent dehors encore une bonne heure avant que les premiers membres du conseil des élèves ne sortent.

— Mat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu es parti sans me dire où tu allais ce matin et tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages. Je suis venu te chercher.

— Oh, désolé. Je n'avais pas ... j'avais éteint mon téléphone. 

Frenkie et Matthijs s'éloignent, poursuivant leur discussion, alors que le bras du plus jeune s'est enroulé autour des épaules du plus vieux spontanément. Quelques autres personnes sortent avant que ce ne soit autour de Memphis devant lequel Houssem se fige.

— Bonjour ? 

— Euh ... salut ? 

Le membre du conseil se rapproche du première année, glisse sa main sur sa joue avec douceur et ils s'en vont à leur tour.

— Je vais y aller aussi, Paul. Je n'ai pas envie de le croiser.

— Très bien, Donatello, à plus tard !

Kylian part très vite mais pas assez pour que Neymar, sortant du bâtiment, ne le voit pas et n'aille pas après lui. 

Il attend sagement, sachant que son petit-ami ne va pas tarder à arriver et il a effectivement raison puisque ce dernier sort à peine une minute après, entouré du président et du vice-président.

— Tu m'as attendu !

— Bien sûr, je te l'avais dit, trésor.

Les joues d'Antoine s'enflamme à ce surnom et il rit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, attendri par la vue.

— Bon, je t'aime fort, Grizou, mais-

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Mais on ne va pas rester ici toute la soirée, pas vrai ?

Son compagnon lui jette un regard intrigué et il lui répond par un sourire avant de lui prendre la main. Contact chaud. Il ne se sent jamais aussi bien que quand ils sont l'un avec l'autre.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait un dîner aux chandelles ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Pogrizi ! J'avoue, j'ai les idées d'OS avant d'avoir les couples souvent ! Mais c'est tout doux ... pour accompagner votre soirée ! ;)


	4. Amourette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Être blessé, c'est chiant non ?  
> Mais être blessé et devoir accompagner votre meilleur ami (crush) à la piscine pour draguer la maître nageuse, c'est très chiant.

Ughhhh.  
Eric ne peut que protester contre sa mauvaise chance. De superbes vacances organisées entre lui, Dele, avec en supplément quelques gars de leur université s'invitant tous les trois jours.

Mais le principal y est. Il est en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami. Ils ont tous programmé. Des vacances agréables dans le sud, la plage et le beau temps. Quoi de mieux pour la pause universitaire ?

Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu. Puisque encore une fois, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, a forcé son corps à jouer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Et se blesse.

Entorse à la cheville. Il est chanceux, il aurait pu avoir pire. Mais il reste avec une attelle qui lui prend du bas du genoux jusqu'à son talon et pour nager ce n'est pas le topo.

Non en fait, il ne peut pas nager. Prendre soin de sa blessure pour que ça guérisse correctement, bla bla bla. De toute façon, Dele veille au grain.

Donc. La malchance de s'être blessé. La catastrophe aurait pu s'arrêter là, il en aurait été presque heureux mais non.

Il a fallu que Dele, son doux Dele, s'entiche de la maître nageuse de la piscine municipale, un peu trop vieille pour eux, les obligeant à revenir ici beaucoup trop souvent.

La jalousie le consume à l'intérieur, lui montrant une nouvelle fois qu'il est le seul à éprouver de tels sentiments pour son ami. Le seul à se morfondre, à vouloir plus.

Il ressasse son inaptitude, frustré comme pas possible de ne pas pouvoir au moins se baigner pour se changer les idées. Bon sang !

La présence de Marcus et Jesse qui ont tenu à les accompagner ne change rien du tout. Puis quand les deux s'en vont en courant vers le bassin et qu'il reste seul dans l'herbe, son désespoir revient en force.

Quatre à six semaines. Quatre À Six Semaines ! On lui a dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas s'être fait une entorse plus grave qui aurait alors duré de six semaines à trois mois.

Cela fait seulement trois semaines. Il veut mourir. C'est un supplice.

Étalé sur sa serviette à l'ombre d'un arbre, il décide, faute de pouvoir faire quelque chose d’intéressant, d'appliquer de la pommade sur sa blessure puis d'aller, au moins, tremper ses pieds dans l'eau.

Précautionneusement, il retire l'attelle avant de badigeonner ses doigts de crème et d'en appliquer généreusement sur sa cheville. Il grimace. Ce n'est pas agréable.

Ensuite, il se lève. Mettre du poids sur son côté droit est un peu difficile et il ne saurait pas dire si c'est vraiment la douleur ou juste son mental.

Pourtant c'est fait. Il s'avance jusqu'au bord de la piscine où il se laisse glisser et c'est un bonheur d'avoir un peu de contact avec l'eau fraîche. Ses deux amis qui se baignent déjà se rapprochent aussitôt de lui.

— Ça me fait presque de la peine que tu puisses pas venir plus que ça.

— Merci, Jesse.

— Mais tu viens quasi tous les jours ? Genre juste pour qu'il tente un plan de drague foireux ?

— Ouais ...

Eric soupire doucement. Marcus pose une main compatissante sur son avant-bras.

— Il te verra comme tu le vois un jour, j'en suis sûr.

— Oui, regarde le temps qu'il nous a fallu. On était trop aveugles.

— J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple mais je ne crois pas que Del finira par s'intéresser aux muscles et aux abdos plutôt qu'à une paire de seins.

Devant cette pointe d'humour chargée en sarcasme, ses deux compagnons lâchent des rires presque choqués.

— Ça me condamne pour le reste de mes vacances.

— Bah ... tu pourrais modifier un peu tes plans et venir plus souvent avec nous. Ou avec les gars qui sont dans le coin. Te changer un peu les idées ?

— On fait une soirée prochainement. Viens ?

— Ce pourrait être une bonne chose. On voit ça par messages ?

Jesse et Marcus acquiescent rapidement et vont piquer une tête à nouveau. Resté seul, il étire un peu ses épaules endolories.

— Dure blessure que tu as là. Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Il se retourne vers celui qui a posé la question, surpris et interloqué. C'est un garçon d'environ son âge, plutôt grand, à la peau bronzée par le soleil, cheveux bruns bouclés seulement sur le devant et yeux verts.

Rien ne l'oblige à répondre à cet inconnu. Il peut tout aussi bien l'ignorer. Mais dans son ennui, il n'en a pas forcément envie.

— Football. J'ai trop forcé et voilà le résultat.

— Ah, le foot. J'en fait aussi. T'en as pour combien de temps ? Et je m'appelle Lucas Nguyen au passage.

— Quatre à six semaines, j'en suis à la troisième. Je suis Eric Dier.

Lucas grimace à la notion, lui offrant un regard compatissant.

— Enchanté. Sur tes vacances en plus ? Pas de chance. J'ai déjà fait pareil mais sur une plus longue durée.

— C'est surtout frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Tu viens d'ici ?

— Non, non, j'suis en vacances.

Petit sourire. C'est un gars sympa. Son interlocuteur sort de l'eau, lui laissant une vue plongeante sur son torse plus que bien gaulé, s'en va jusqu'à sa serviette avant de revenir rapidement avec son téléphone.

— Je peux avoir ton num, snap ou peu importe ce que tu es prêt à me donner ?

— Partons sur un numéro alors. Mon numéro c'est ...

Il regarde son inconnu noter soigneusement son numéro, l'air heureux.

— Je vais-

— Diet !

Quand une masse lui atterrit dessus et que deux bras enlacent son cou, il soupirerait presque d'aise. Avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus.

— Dele ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— On peut y aller ? Je commence à en avoir marre de la piscine et puis il commence à se faire tard.

Son ami bat des cils innocemment. A l'intérieur, il se sent outré. Quoi ? Quand Dele passe du bon temps à flirter avec la maître nageuse, ils sont obligés de rester mais quand lui commence tout juste à trouver du plaisir à être ici il faut qu'ils partent ?

Ses yeux se posent sur Lucas qui lui offre un sourire doux.

— Je vais partir aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

— D'accord. Envoie-moi un message ?

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Un dernier clin d'œil et ils retournent à leurs serviettes. Marcus et Jesse ne tardent pas à les rejoindre et ils récupèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la piscine.

— C'était qui lui ?

L'intérêt de son meilleur ami lui semble bien dépassé, il esquisse un rictus plein d'ironie.

— Ça te regarde peut-être ?

— J'aimerais savoir qui mon meilleur ami a déniché ?

Le désintérêt de Dele est feint mais ça l'agace très vite et il se contente de répondre froidement.

— Et si je te dis que mon potentiel prochain petit-ami ?

Eric fait mouche puisque le choc est très bien visible sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il sourit sans joie aucune et le silence reste entre eux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement.

C'est le soir même que la soirée se fait et il est intrigué de n'avoir reçu toujours aucun message de la part de sa rencontre. Peut-être un peu déçu aussi.

À peine arrivés dans la maison louée par le duo Rashford-Lingard que Dele disparaît, aspiré par la foule. Il se retrouve déjà à finir assis au bar, seul, regrettant finalement d'être venu. Des moments de désespoir intense.

— Ils n'ont pas choisi le format le plus pratique comme attelle à ce que je vois !

La surprise. Lucas le toise avec un air amusé. Habillé cette fois d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir, simple mais qui lui va vraiment bien.

— Ouais. J'ai la poisse.

— Il ne faut pas le prendre forcément comme ça !

Ils entament une discussion chaude, au rythme des verres qu'ils avalent. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller danser, ils sont bien juste comme ça. Il apprend alors que son interlocuteur vient du Vietnam mais est venu ici pour faire ses études, qu'il est plus âgé d'un an que lui et qu'il a une sœur plus petite que lui.

Il se dévoile aussi. Le Portugal, l'Angleterre, sa grande famille, ses études. Pour peu, il dévoilerait sa peine de cœur.

La main de celui qui lui tient compagnie se pose sur son avant-bras et il laisse faire. La proximité s'établie entre eux, de plus en plus proches. De plus en plus de contact.

— Eric ?

Il soupire lourdement. Dele encore qui semble plutôt contrarié.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucas qui esquisse un sourire poli avant de lever les deux mains en signe de reddition.

— Je serais dans les environs si tu veux qu'on continue notre conversation.

Il lui sourit, gêné, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, plutôt froissé d'avoir été interrompu pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

— Est-ce que tu en fais exprès, Delboy ?

Sa voix siffle même à ses oreilles, pleine de colère. Mais le plus jeune semble pouvoir affronter sa tempête sans tressaillir.

— Et si je te disais que oui ?

— J'aurais honnêtement envie de te frapper. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse mais pas moi ?

— Ce n'est pas ça ...

Ils ont commencé à élever un peu trop la voix. Il préfère tirer Dele vers le jardin, l'extérieur, pour qu'ils soient au moins au calme, sans public.

— Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien une explication alors.

— Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, Eric. Je ne peux pas.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ?

Son meilleur ami a un rire dénué de joie et baisse le regard, comme ne pouvant plus soutenir le sien.

— Je suis gay, Diet.

— Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas possible.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'es jamais sorti avec aucun garçon, toujours que des filles. Tu flirtes avec des filles. Tu flirtes avec la maître nageuse !

Son interlocuteur fait un petit bruit étouffé qui ressemble à un reniflement.

— Ce n'est qu'une couverture. J'essaie de me changer les idées. Mais je suis bien amoureux d'un garçon.

— Mais, Del, tu-

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres de Dele se posent sur les siennes. La surprise. Mais il se précipite pour rendre ce baiser, si précieux.

Quand ils se reculent, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle.

— Amoureux de toi, Eric. Toi, rien que toi. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi mais bon sang que tu es un idiot !

— Hé !

Ils s'embrassent encore et encore. Il prend goût à la bouche de son meilleur ami. Putain. Un mois ! Un mois à se faire charrier par Antoine et tout son groupe qui ont un peu trop bien compris ses sentiments. 

Et Harry qui en a toujours rajouté une couche, lui disant qu'une personne ne choisirait pas ses études et son université juste par simple amitié. Il ne les a jamais écoutés.

Il aurait peut-être dû. Parce qu'à ce moment, il tient le plus jeune dans ses bras et c'est un tel bonheur qu'il a l'impression ne jamais avoir été si heureux. 

Mais s'il est honnête, il attend ce moment depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis leurs années de lycée et ces soirées, ces premières soirées qui ont commencé à en être de vraies. À commencer les expériences, sa sexualité. Se figer quand les mains d'une fille sont sur lui et qu'il imagine Dele à sa place.

— On rentre ?

Ses pensées coupées, il sourit doucement à celui qu'il aime avant d'acquiescer. Ils récupèrent la voiture et roulent en silence. Mais en jetant un coup d’œil au première année, il peut le voir en pleine réflexion.

Chez eux, ils s'allongent sur le canapé, devant une série Netflix et, à la demande de son amour, ils font du popcorn.

— Del, j'ai une question.

— Mmh ?

— Depuis combien de temps tu m'aimes ?

Son meilleur ami se redresse soudainement comme si il avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser avant de rougir un peu.

— Notre rencontre. Tu m'as littéralement ... soufflé. Je veux dire, je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé que tu étais vraiment beau. Avant de me dire qu'on avait rien en commun et que tu deviendrais jamais ami avec moi. J'ai jamais eu l'impression de te mériter mais on allait si bien ensemble. 

Sa main vient se poser sur la joue de celui qui lui fait face, yeux dans les yeux. Il voit le flot d'émotions qui traverse ses prunelles.

— Une telle connexion. J'ai pensé que tu finirais par comprendre que je t'aimais. Mais non. Alors je me suis dit que c'était mort. Je voulais t'oublier, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié.

Eric serre Dele plus fort contre lui. Son cœur bat à ses tempes. Ils se sont encore sentis pareils, eux-deux. Pourquoi est-ce toujours si simple ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le compliquent toujours ? Ils se seraient sûrement évités quelques années de souffrance.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime fort, Delboy. 

Le plus jeune ne répond pas mais contre son torse, il peut sentir ses sanglots, son soulagement et sa souffrance qui s'en va enfin. Ils attendent ça depuis trop longtemps.

Il a des choses à dire lui aussi, pas mal de choses, mais il sait que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il sait qu'il a déjà poussé son Del dans ses retranchements et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin pour le moment.

Pour lui dire à quel point il compte pour lui, que ce ne sont pas que des mots vides, des promesses en l'air.

Pour lui dire qu'il est prêt à faire beaucoup pour son sourire.

Alors il se tait.

Mais tout va bien. Il sait qu'ils ont encore du temps devant eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et si je vous dis inspiré de faits réels, vous faites quoi ?! XD Non, la vie c'est pas tous les jours sympa mais au moins ça inspire ! :D
> 
> J'ai pas fait d'alternance de PDV ici parce que, pour être honnête, j'ai écrit cette OS avant les trois autres (oui, celui-ci a pris plus de temps alors qu'il est plus court, effectivement). Et j'avais déjà un peu trop écrit pour intercaler quelque chose sans que ça fasse bizarre donc voilà.
> 
> Honnêtement, je le trouve boiteux ... :') 
> 
> Mais ça conclue sûrement la série des "University AU" à part si vous avez des demandes par rapport à cet univers ?


	5. Passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains vont dans des universités pour être avec ceux qu'ils connaissent, d'autres pour l'anonymat.  
> Houssem y va pour une nouvelle vie, loin des gens qu'il a connus.  
> Mais le passé finit toujours par vous rattraper ...

Houssem a toujours su que ce serait comme ça. Qu'à l'université, il devrait se plonger dans l'inconnu. Pas tip, top. Pas ce qu'il préfère. Mais il l'a fait quand même. Entouré de gens qu'il ne connaît pas, à prendre un nouveau départ.

D'accord.

Loin des rumeurs. En fait, peut-être qu'il est heureux d'être un parfait étranger ici. Il a le souvenir d'années préparatoires assez atroces. Minées par une expérience désagréable. Il a des frissons rien qu'en se souvenant des regards pleins de pitié à son égard.

Bon, à une exception près, Presnel Kimpembe. Il va le retrouver mais ça fait cinq ans, impossible qu'il soit au courant. Ils ont fait du collège et un peu de lycée ensemble avant qu'il ne déménage.

Ici, il se fond dans la masse. Il se fait rapidement des amis dans l'intégration. Notamment les frères Fékir en première et deuxième année et Tanguy. Ils font la fête et il sent sa timidité s'envoler.

Danser avec les autres, sentir des corps chauds se coller à lui, rire, emporté par l'ivresse de la nuit. Cette dernière soirée n'est pas la meilleure mais elle a un goût de liberté indéniable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main prenne la sienne. Un grand et beau garçon, métisse, chemise grise retroussée, laissant paraître de nombreux tatouages. Des yeux bruns chauds qui le regardent avec tendresse.

Sur le coup, il ne dit rien. Ils dansent ensemble un long moment, l'un contre l'autre. Un collé-serré endiablé pendant lequel il ne sent pas le temps passer. Juste la conscience du bel apollon avec lui et ça lui suffit.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ils s'arrêtent. Il a la conscience d'être fatigué et en sortant de la foule, il ne lâche pas la main qu'il a dans la sienne. Une fois éloignés du monde, loin de tous, il prend son temps pour détailler encore une fois l'inconnu.

— Memphis.

— Le membre du conseil ?

— Ouais. Mais ça me ... enfin, je veux pas que tu croies quoique ce soit à mon propos.

— Je ne crois rien. Je suis Houssem. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Le deuxième année lui sourit l'argent et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ont un échange long et langoureux, pas pressés. C'est ça qu'il a toujours voulu. De la tranquillité et la possibilité de construire quelque chose de durable.

— Moi aussi.

Les mains de Memphis se glissent peut-être un peu trop facilement sous ses vêtements mais sur le coup il ne s'en soucie même pas. Sensation de bien-être et de plénitude. Sensation d'appartenir à un endroit.

Ils rejoignent la chambre assez rapidement.

* * *

Les prochaines fois qu'ils se croisent, c'est assez maladroit. Ils ont du mal à savoir comment agir l'un avec l'autre. Memphis a juste la certitude que Houssem lui plaît énormément. Qu'il ne veut pas le lâcher.

Ils appartiennent à des groupes différents alors ça coince toujours quelque part. Mais il fait de son mieux et il sait que son partenaire fait pareil.

Ils s'aiment bien. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais nié sans jamais osé se l'avouer. Il sait qu'il doit forcer le destin mais c'est plus que difficile quand il est aussi peu sûr de lui.

Et ça lui fait tout bizarre au fond. Il a souvent été excessivement confiant, toujours les mots justes pour défendre son honneur, son passé. L'amour le laisse sans voix, littéralement. Timide, adolescent ... il se déteste pour ça !

Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment amoureux. Ou autant. Enfin, il a eu des expériences au lycée, des histoires qui sont allées loin mais c'est plus profond là. Du moins, il en a l'impression.

Frenkie est un peu son complice dans toute cette affaire. Ils se conseillent mutuellement quand ils sentent le besoin de parler un peu néerlandais. Avoir des origines communes aide.

— _Tu devrais peut-être penser à un rendez-vous galant ? Cela pourrait instaurer un bon mood, il pourrait se confier à toi sur ses sentiments._

— _Attends, est-ce que je t'ai demandé des conseils sur ça ?_

— _Non mais je te vois réfléchir dans ton coin et je sais que t'en as besoin._

Le plus jeune pose une main sur son épaule et il la dégage en riant, bien qu'un peu agacé par son comportement.

— _Dégage ! Tu veux me conseiller mais n'a rien arrangé avec Matthijs !_

— _Ta gueule !_

Mais l'autre deuxième année le suit puisqu'il éclate de rire aussi franchement. Il remballe son PC, décidant que ça devrait être bon pour aujourd'hui. C'est également à ce moment que Sergio débarque dans la salle.

— Prêts pour le début ?

— Ouais, Prés'. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

— Oui. On vous attend.

Frenkie marmonne quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, trop loin. Ils changent de salle pour arriver devant l'assemblée des dix membres principaux. Encore une réunion bien trop longue sur laquelle il va devoir s'efforcer de se concentrer.

— Bon, alors, les chiffres de cette année sont ...

Il présente rapidement les statistiques par rapport au budget, aux chambres, l'alcool. Ce qui a été nécessaire à l'intégration quoi.

Ce n'est que quand il se rassoie à sa place pour céder la parole à l'autre néerlandais présent dans la pièce qu'il souffle, soulagé.

* * *

Paul a tenu à le revoir. C'est assez étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà croisés vu les allers et retours faits sur le campus mais bon, ça lui fait plaisir sur le coup. Houssem n'a toujours pas vu qui que ce soit de son ancien établissement alors il est safe et détendu.

Peut-être que personne n'a choisi ce campus après tout, il y a quand même de multiples possibilités partout. Mais c'est peu probable, il ne croit pas à autant de chance.

— Excuse-moi ? Est-ce que tu sais où est le conseil des élèves ?

C'est un garçon blond qui l'interpelle et il est sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais comme c'est exactement où il va, il sourit.

— Oui, tu peux me suivre si tu veux ? Je suis Houssem.

— Matthijs et merci !

Ils discutent tranquillement jusqu'aux raisons de sa venue et il comprend qu'il est un "ami proche" de Frenkie.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, ils entretiennent une longue conversation où ils sympathisent, eux deux avec son vieil ami et un inconnu du nom de Kylian. Il récupère les numéros de téléphone de tous et répond au passage à un message de Tanguy qui s'inquiète parce qu'il n'est pas revenu de la nuit.

Quand Memphis sort, ils se dirigent l'un vers l'autre, comme aimantés. Son néerlandais le guide il ne sait pas vers où mais il est décidé.

Ils atterrissent sur un toit de ville, un pique-nique, à observer les étoiles. Il n'y a pareille vue nulle part et il sent son cœur battre très fort en voyant l'endroit. Est-ce que ça a une signification particulière ?

— Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir. Du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait le bon endroit pour m'ouvrir à toi.

Il n'ose pas s'asseoir, il préfère rester debout à observer son compagnon, regard levé vers les étoiles, visage éclairé par les lumières. Sublime.

— Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi quand je suis auprès de toi je me retrouve autant à court de mots. Alors voilà. Ton arrivée dans ma vie a apporté beaucoup de joie, de petits moments qui veulent dire beaucoup. Je t'aime, Houss'.

Il a la gorge enrouée par l'émotion et a quelques difficultés à répondre. Il doit s'y reprendre deux fois pour formuler quelque chose d'audible. Il l'a enfin, sa fin heureuse bordel.

— Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Je suis venu ici pour prendre un nouveau départ et je ... je t'ai trouvé. Je t'aime aussi, Mem', je t'aime tellement.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent. Encore. Il se sent au complet.

* * *

Les prochains jours sont tranquilles. Memphis ne parvient pas à se détacher de Houssem et malgré leur année d'écart ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble. Les groupes défilent et se rencontrent.

C'est comme ça que Antoine ramène toute la bande de son petit-ami un après-midi histoire de faire connaissance. Evidemment. Cinq garçons débarquent. Un outsider apparemment très ami de l'un d'entre eux.

Présentations sont faites. Il sent déjà que son amour à côté de lui n'est vraiment pas tranquille, quelque chose semble le tracasser.

— Donc, Adrien, Alphonse, Juan ...

— ...et je suis Leandro. Et voilà Paulo.

Le dernier arrivant a un air étonné en le voyant. Puis il réalise que ce n'est pas en le voyant lui mais en voyant son compagnon. Là, il commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux argentins échangent à voix basse pendant quelques secondes avant que Paulo ne relève la tête et vienne à grandes enjambées vers eux. Son français lui prend la main avec force, tremblant un peu.

— Houssem ! On ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'ai réussi les examens et suis venu ici comme tu peux le voir. Ce n'était pas facile mais je l'ai fait.

— Ahaha, j'étais sûr que tu étais un bosseur comme moi. Même si je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici aussi.

La conversation semble se finir alors Houssem se détend légèrement et diminue la pression sur sa main. Et pourtant, le seconde année ne semble pas en avoir fini avec lui.

— Et au fait, ta première année s'est bien finie ? Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé-

— Ça a été. Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. On en a déjà un peu trop parler je trouve.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est grave quand même ! Tu aurais pu avoir des séquelles ou un traumatisme ou ... ou je sais pas moi.

Cette fois, il se retourne vers son amour, intrigué. De quoi est-ce que Paulo est-il en train de parler exactement ? Il sait que le première année a toujours été plutôt discret par rapport à ses précédentes années d'étude mais est-ce si grave ?

— Je sais. J'apprécie ta sollicitude, vraiment, mais j'ai juste-

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la sollicitude. On parle d'un viol. Et tu étais mon ami quand même, même si tu as coupé les liens avec moi.

* * *

Le mot a été lâché. C'est comme une douche froide et des mauvais souvenirs qui débarquent. Houssem ne veut pas s'en rappeler. Tous les regards se sont dirigés vers lui, tous ont entendu cette phrase.

Son premier réflexe ? Il tourne les talons et s'en va en courant. Bordel. Quelle naïveté de penser qu'il serait à l'abri de toute cette affaire. Il avait réussi à l'oublier, à vivre une vie comme il l'entendait ici.

Il ne veut pas de la pitié des autres. Il n'en veut vraiment pas. Il l'a déjà supporté au point d'un être écœuré. Passé d'un quotidien d'inconnu à un quotidien où il était exposé, humilié, affiché, au cœur des rumeurs. Il l'a détesté évidemment.

Viol ... au moins la seule chose positive c'est que l'autre connard s'en était pris plein la gueule. Mais c'est tout. Il n'en est pas sorti traumatisé, juste un peu plus méfiant à propos des intentions à son égard.

C'est une spirale de pensées sombres qui l'enferme. Sa main droite passe sur son avant-bras gauche dans un réflexe frénétique. Il a eu des mauvais moments, des plus bons, comme tout le monde.

— Houssem, attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît !

Memphis. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui qui lui coure après. Mais c'est peut-être celui qu'il veut le moins voir. Il ne lui a rien dit de son passé, il en a honte. Il l'aime, il est supposé lui faire confiance mais il ne lui a pas dit. C'est indéniable.

Il est attristé.

— Liefde, s'il te plaît, on peut en parler. Et si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Juste ... ne me fuis pas. Ne fuis pas de moi.

Il ne peut pas se retourner. S'il se retourne, il va craquer devant son petit-ami. Craquer, fondre en larmes, tout lui dire et ils vont s'arrêter là. Mais ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas une bonne chose du tout.

S'ils font ça, ils n'aborderont pas un autre sujet important. Le fait qu'il est actuellement en train de blesser le néerlandais. Son compagnon ne le dira pas bien sûr mais au fond il souffre qu'il n'ait jamais évoqué le sujet avec lui.

Il ne posera pas les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres, ils ne rétabliront pas une relation entièrement de confiance et ne réussiront jamais à être heureux totalement.

La vérité c'est qu'il a besoin de se calmer et qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin de réfléchir. Peu importe à quel point il a du mal à prendre cette décision, il doit le faire.

— Non. Memphis. Laisse-moi seul. S'il te plaît.

* * *

Memphis ne s'est jamais senti aussi vidé. Le fait que Houssem ait refusé son aide veut dire beaucoup. Il n'a pas besoin de lui. Il a du mal à digérer ça. Est-ce que leur couple n'est pas aussi solide qu'il le pense ?

Il est un peu perdu et reste debout, figé, exactement là où son petit-ami l'a laissé. Incapable de bouger. Yeux fixant toujours le point où son compagnon a disparu.

— Memphis ! Je ... il va bien ?

Il se retourne pour trouver Paulo qui les a suivis. Il a l'envie imminente de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule mais se retient. Il est civilisé après tout.

— Non. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ?

— Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, j'étais obligé d'en parler. Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

— Tu l'as juste fait par égoïsme. Tu voulais te débarrasser de la culpabilité que tu éprouvais à son égard alors il a fallu que tu en parles devant tout le monde.

L'argentin a un air sombre sur le visage mais ne nie pas. Cela l'énerve encore plus, avoir raison.

— Et si il voulait que personne ne soit au courant ? Tu n'y as pas réfléchi pas vrai ? C'est gentil d'exposer les secrets des autres comme ça.

Il crache son venin avant de tourner les talons et de retourner vers leur groupe puisqu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Paulo ne le suit pas et il suppose que c'est mieux ainsi.

— Houssem va bien ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucas qui semble inquiet sincèrement. Il secoue la tête négativement.

— Eh bien, c'était une sacré mauvaise surprise. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'on pense de lui, il le sait ?

— Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Il veut même pas me voir alors comment je pourrais savoir ce qu'il pense moi ! _Putain de merde_.

— _Calme-toi_ , répond immédiatement Frenkie. _La situation est ce qu'elle est. Laisse-lui du temps. Réfléchis-y toi aussi._

Ils échangent un long regard entre néerlandais tandis que les autres gars autour d'eux les observent, sans comprendre.

— _Tu as raison, je suppose._

— Je me sens coupable. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû amener Paulo.

Il hausse un sourcil au commentaire de Leandro mais n'a pas le temps de répondre, Alphonse est plus rapide.

— On allait pas t'empêcher d'amener ton petit-ami, toi qui en est si fier. Puis c'était inévitable, ils se seraient croisés à un moment ou un autre.

* * *

C'est durant toute une semaine qu'il a évité Memphis. Houssem a juste ... pris son temps. C'est compliqué. Il a revu Paulo, ils en ont reparlé. Ce n'est pas une blessure tout-à-fait guérie.

C'est quelque chose qui a fait de ses années d'études un cauchemar. Surplombées de pitié, de fausse compassion et de murmures qui le suivaient dans la couloir.

À souffrir seul.

Casque, sweat, capuche, il ferme les yeux. La solitude lui va bien. Elle lui a bien allé pendant deux ans. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semble amère.

Il s'est habitué à être entouré, il s'est habitué à être avec son petit-ami. Au fond, ses amis ne sont pas au courant de son secret mais il se sent mal d'être avec eux.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il ouvre les yeux. C'est Antoine et Paul qui lui font face. Il enlève ses écouteurs.

— On peut parler ?

— Bien sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il ne comprend pas vraiment leur inquiétude et son sourire s'effondre. Il se sent un peu nerveux d'un coup.

— Oui. Je ... ça va. Je réfléchis c'est tout.

— Ecoute, on n'aime pas trop intervenir dans ce genre d'affaire mais on doit te parler de Memphis.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Quoi, Memphis ? La peur l'envahit rapidement, qui sait ce qui peut s'être passé ? Son vent de panique doit se voir sur son visage puisque le membre du conseil lui sourit avec douceur.

— Il va bien. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que sans toi ... ce n'est plus pareil. Il est un peu rêveur dernièrement, je pense qu'il veut respecter ta décision mais tu lui manques. C'est quelque chose d'indéniable.

— Je sais ! Je sais. Il me manque beaucoup aussi.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— Il y a eu cette histoire qui est ressortie et, bordel, je me déteste pour avoir si peu confiance en moi mais je suis sûr que je l'ai blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne supporte pas ça.

Sa main passe dans ses cheveux et il a un soupir, incapable de refréner toutes ses peurs et pensées.

— Mais dis-lui. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ça. Alors va lui dire.

Il n'a une hésitation que de quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Memphis soupire, incapable de se concentrer sur le dossier sur lequel il est censé travailler. Il finit par repousser son ordinateur plus loin sur la table, s'attirant le regard de Frenkie qui tape sur le clavier à sa droite.

— _Tu arrêtes là ?_

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— _Tu vois bien que je suis inutile. J'avance à rien._

— _Ouais, ouais. Je vais finir par demander à te remplacer tant que ton copain n'est pas revenu. Tu n'es d'aucune aide, je me tape tout le boulot._

— _Désolé._

Il a un air déconfit alors qu'il éteint son ordi. L'autre néerlandais a un petit rire ironique avant de lui envoyer un coup de code.

— _Je plaisante, Memphis. Je plaisante. Certes, se taper le travail c'est chiant mais je te comprends. Je sais qu'être séparé des gens qu'on aime est un déchirement._

— Eh, les hollandais, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler ? C'est pas top pour ma concentration.

Ils jettent tous les deux un regard noir à Neymar qui leur répond par un sourire en coin amusé, pas peu fier de son intervention.

— Ça te saoule uniquement parce que tu comprends rien. _Un vrai idiot, je te jure._

— _Vrai._

— Je vous déteste. 

Un rire échappe aux trois. Ils ont un petit moment rien qu'à eux avant que l'ambiance ne retombe et que son mauvais état d'esprit le reprenne.

— Bon, je vais vous laisser.

— Repose-toi bien.

Il acquiesce et sort de la pièce, sa pochette d'ordinateur sous le bras. Il croise Sergio qui le salue d'un mouvement de tête avant de finalement atteindre la sortie du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il respire un grand coup avant de se figer.

Parce que là, devant l'entrée, il y a Houssem qui se tient, appuyé contre la rambarde, et qui semble l'attendre.

— Salut ?

— B-Bon ... jour ?

Il bredouille, ayant du mal à réaliser. Son petit-ami lui sourit doucement, presque timidement, avant de reprendre.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller autre part ? Pour parler ?

— Bien sûr. Où ça ?

— Il y a un café à deux rues d'ici.

— Okay.

Il suit le français de derrière et observe son dos. Dos qu'il a vu il y a une semaine s'éloigner. De quoi est-ce qu'ils vont parler exactement ? Ils arrivent assez vite et s'installent à une table. Ils commandent à boire tous les deux.

La conversation ne démarre finalement que lorsque leurs deux boissons sont arrivées à la table, brisant le silence qui s'est installé.

— Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te voir cette semaine. J'avais à réfléchir pour venir te parler. Être totalement honnête. En fait, j'avais honte de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ça. Parce que j'étais censé te faire confiance mais j'avais pas pu ... réussi ...

Une respiration.

— ...je manque de confiance en moi. J'ai déjà manqué de confiance et mon corps ... en porte les conséquences. J'ai vécu pas mal de choses pendant mes études parce que je n'avais aucun vrai ami, mes relations ont fini par être régies par la pitié. Je ne voulais pas ça avec toi. Je voulais que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis, pas de compassion. Pas mon passé.

Il ne retient pas son geste et va caresser la joue de Houssem. Ils échangent un regard plein de douceur, tendresse. Des choses qui n'ont jamais été vraiment dites, des choses dont il s'est douté tout de même.

— Mais je t'aime déjà pour ce que tu es, Houss'. 

* * *

La déclaration sonne douloureuse à ses oreilles. Libératrice. Quelque chose, une entrave, dans sa poitrine, disparaît. Le soulagement l'envahit. Evidemment, c'est Memphis, c'est son Memphis, il ne peut que le comprendre.

Houssem se sent presque idiot d'avoir oublié ça. Alors c'est lui qui fait le premier pas et initie le contact. Il va poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui lui fait face. 

— Merci d'être là pour moi.

— C'est normal, je suis ton petit-ami, Liefde.

— Oui mais ... oui. Vrai.

Son compagnon lui offre un sourire rayonnant et sa main passe sur les cicatrices qui jonche son avant-bras comme une douce caresse, une promesse.

Ce n'est pas si simple de se défaire de son passé, ce n'est même parfois pas possible. Alors il faut vivre avec, apprendre à se relever.

Et trouver des gens qui vous aiment et qui peuvent vous aider.


	6. Idiot

Marcus a toujours été le meilleur ami de Jesse. Ça a été comme une règle tactique entre eux. Collés l'un à l'autre. Sorties ensemble, travaux ensemble, sports ensemble. Mais ça a toujours été eux.

Ils n'ont jamais réussi à rester trop longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre. Leur lien est très fort et ils se comprennent toujours au mieux. Leurs caractères ne sont pas les mêmes mais se complètent et ils veillent l'un sur l'autre.

C'est tout.

Enfin c'était tout jusqu'à ce que leurs années de lycée se terminent et qu'ils commencent leurs études supérieures. Là, une tension étrange s'est installée dans leur relation, du jour au lendemain.

Ils ont continué à faire leurs sorties, leurs rencontres quotidiennes mais avec un plus. Ils n'ont jamais pu s'empêcher de flirter l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout éclate. Qu'ils finissent l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Bref. Ils se sont retrouvés amis avec des avantages.

Cela ne le dérange pas vraiment. En fait, il est ravi de pouvoir posséder Jesse. Même pour des courts instants, il est sien. Il prend un malin plaisir à le marquer ou à exhiber ses propres marques laissées comme un trophée.

C'est ça qui lui fait peur. Cette possessivité qui lui fait peur. Il s'est rendu compte de l'éphémère de ces moments, il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait plus, bien plus. Il a compté son temps, se demandant ce que ressentait son meilleur ami, incapable de le deviner pour une fois.

Il a peur que tout s'achève, il a peur de se blesser. Il a peur de ne pas être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que Jesse.

Mais ce dernier ne lui appartient pas. Pas du tout. Et le lui rappelle souvent par des blagues innocentes qui lui piquent le cœur comme un couteau tranchant.

C'est tout ce qu'il a. De l'amitié et du sexe. Une base pour une bonne relation. Cependant ce n'est pas une base pour de l'amour. Il ne peut germer rien de bon sur ça. Alors il ramasse un à un les morceaux de son cœur, attendant pour que la partie principale s'effondre, se demandant s'il se souviendra de quels morceaux emboîter ensemble.

Il aurait tellement aimé que les blagues de leurs amis soient vraies. Mais il semble que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Et son amant qui continue de lui parler des conquêtes qu'il aimerait faire ...

Il va craquer. Il n'en peut plus honnêtement. Ses yeux se ferment, il essaie d'atténuer la douleur qui le parcoure de tout son être.

Ils ont fait un voyage humanitaire en été au Vietnam, juste avant la reprise et ç'a été dur. Parce que avoir son ami aussi prêt en étant aussi loin (bien entendu qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls, Kyle et John étaient avec eux pour son plus grand malheur).

Et Jesse entre dans la pièce, l'air si heureux, comme s'il a réussi à obtenir une chose qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Et il croit savoir quoi. Le pire.

— J'ai réussi ! Ruby est ma petite-amie !

Oh, génial. Est-ce qu'il lui a dit à cette fille que, pendant qu'il la courtisait, il se faisait baiser par lui ? Non, sûrement pas. Il se sent amer, dévoré par l'ironie de la situation. D'y avoir pensé et que ce se soit réalisé.

— Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, Beans.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau quand son camarade s'installe sur son bassin. Choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se calme avant de répondre, son intérêt un peu trop piqué d'un coup.

— Tu as une petite-amie.

— Et alors ?

Le souffle chaud de son amant le fait frissonner alors que ce dernier aventure sa tête dans son cou. L'indignation s'empare de lui. Il ne veut pas être son sale petit secret. Il est conscient de mériter mieux que ça, plus que ça. Il repousse son ami qui retombe sur ses fesses et se relève.

— Et alors ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Bon sang ! Je déteste vraiment quand tu es comme ça. Est-ce que tu croyais que tu pouvais avoir tout ce que tu veux sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres ?

Il ne laisse pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre et sort.

* * *

Être au bar. Se saouler. Espérer tout oublier. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire surtout à quelques jours de l'intégration où il est sûr de pouvoir se mettre de bonnes races mais bon. On lui vole son verre.

Jesse grommelle. Kyle lui offre un sourire moqueur avant de boire cul sec le récipient puis de grimacer.

— C'est dégueu.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à boire seul ? Genre c'est super triste tu sais.

Il enfouit son visage dans son bras de mécontentement et de désarroi avant de marmonner à son intention :

— Est-ce que je suis trop égoïste ?

— Est-ce que tu pourrais relever la tête que je puisse entendre ce que tu dis ?

Il souffle mais s'exécute.

— Est-ce que je suis trop égoïste ?

— Oui.

Il se sent offusqué de la réponse immédiate de son camarade. Quand bien même c'est vrai, il aurait pu être ménagé un peu hein ! Kyle ébouriffe ses cheveux légèrement, d'un geste affectif, tendre.

— Tu sais, tu veux toujours tout, tout de suite, sans concessions. Même ce qui n'est pas utile parfois. C'est ton problème.

— Je ne comprends pas forcément ?

— Dis-moi, Jesse, est-ce que t'étais obligé de prendre une petite-amie ?

Un sourire arrogant vient s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'il a travaillé quand même. Il a tout fait pour attirer l'attention de Ruby, la faire s'intéresser à lui, obtenir sa sympathie profonde et son amour.

— Ce n'a pas été facile. Mais comment t'es au courant ?

— Les nouvelles vont vite. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'ailleurs. Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état tu as mis Marcus ?

— Beans ? Quelque chose lui est arrivé ?

Cette fois, c'est un air agacé qui prend place sur le visage de son ami dont la mâchoire se serre distinctement, prenant sûrement sur lui pour éviter de le frapper.

— Oui. Toi. Tu es la chose qui lui est arrivé ! Bordel. Tu joues avec ses sentiments ! Je sais bien que tu joues les innocents mais que tu le sais au fond. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent.

Il se mord la lèvre. Peut-être que ça sonne trop vrai. Il préfère fermer les yeux dessus, faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Il a trop peur de ce qu'il a au plus profond de lui. De tout ce qu'il cache.

— Je ... je ne veux pas ...

— Quoi ? Le blesser ? Tu es en train de le faire. Ouvre-les yeux, je t'en prie. Il est plus que temps de lui donner une réponse. Ou tu vas le perdre.

Il se mord la lèvre. C'est vrai qu'il doit agir. À commencer par, peut-être, rompre avec Ruby et arrêter son comportement enfantin. Sûrement que Marcus attend plus de lui mais mérite plus aussi. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru, un an plus tôt, que Kyle viendrait lui faire des leçons comme ça.

— Bon sang, être en couple ça change un homme !

Son interlocuteur ne répond pas mais ses joues s'enflamment légèrement alors qu'il détourne la tête. Jesse sait bien que cela reste un sujet délicat, John et lui ont eu une relation compliquée, jonchée de haut et de bas même si l'idylle reste entière.

— Je vais rentrer.

— Repose-toi et n'oublie pas de prendre de l'aspirine !

Il hoche la tête, bien que n'ayant pas bu autant que ce qu'il aurait voulu suite à la présence de son comparse.

Une photo a fait son apparition sur Instagram. Une datant de leur voyage. On peut y voir Marcus et John avec des enfants, une carte dessinée sur le tableau. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il décide de répondre à leur ami commun et à la description : " _English teachers, yay !_ "

**jesselingard** English teachers mais pas prof de géo à ce que je vois vu la carte du monde dégueulasse que vous avez faite au tableau 🙄

Il s'éloigne à peine quelques secondes pour voir une réponse s'afficher. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite quand il se rend compte que c'est son meilleur ami.

**marcusrashford** _@jesselingard_ ça va pas le faire, bb.

Il rayonne littéralement, ses propres émotions se déchaînent. Parce que, sur le moment, ils ne sont plus en froid, ils ne viennent pas de se disputer, non, ils jouent.

**jesselingard** _@marcusrashford_ non, me dit pas que c'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? 😧

 **marcusrashford** _@jesselingard_ bah, eh, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a changé de pays que j'ai gagné en talent ? 😂

C'est doux, si doux. Le feu qui s'est allumé dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avouera jamais. Il sait qu'il le devrait.

**jesselingard** _@marcusrashford_ vrai mais je vais pas t'en vouloir parce que t'es le plus beau des profs d'anglais 😍

* * *

— Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de penser à lui ? 

Marcus exhibe une mine boudeuse, consultant encore une fois son téléphone et les messages Instagram échangés auxquels dont le dernier auquel il n'a rien répondu. Trop timide, gêné et exalté. Toujours. Son amour sait comment lui souffre le chaud et le froid. 

Eric lui offre un regard sévère devant lequel il se ratatine parce que, c'est vrai, cela fait trois jours qu'il travaille sans relâche pour se détacher de son amant. Dur. Son interlocuteur soupire doucement.

— J'ai entendu qu'il n'est déjà plus avec Ruby. Depuis deux jours.

— Oh. Quoi ?! M-Mais pourquoi ?

— Des sentiments. Et un certain Walker qui est passé par là.

Il baisse la tête. Indécis. Il a très envie de faire quelque chose là tout de suite mais il ne sait si c'est raisonnable.

— Tu penses que je peux aller le voir ?

— Bah, tu ne devrais pas. Mais après tu le peux certainement. Surtout s'il ne t'a pas vu depuis trois jours, il doit être fou.

Il ne retient pas le sourire qui vient orner ses lèvres, remercie d'un hochement de tête son camarade et file jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il sait exactement à quelle porte frapper, évidemment.

C'est un Jesse, l'air fatigué, en caleçon seulement, qui lui ouvre et son visage semble s'illuminer immédiatement en le voyant.

— Beans. Tu ... ça va ?

Il laisse sa main se poser avec douceur sur la joue de son comparse.

— Toi, plutôt ?

— Du ... mal à dormir. Un petit peu difficile de trouver le sommeil.

— Je peux entrer ?

Son ami hésite un instant avant de s'effacer pour le laisser franchir le seuil. C'est un peu le désordre. Les draps du lit sont défaits, des feuilles traînent un peu partout. Des lettres ? Des ébauches. Il en saisit une au sol et a à peine le temps de lire quelques mots : "Je tenais à te dire que, vraiment, je-" que le propriétaire s'en saisit.

— Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

"Je t'aime ?" Il hausse doucement les sourcils, mi-surpris, mi-joueur et pointe du doigt le papier avant de déclarer :

— Pour ça.

Il observe avec délice les joues de son amant se colorer.

— T-Tu as lu ?

— Oui. Je t'aime, Jesse, au cas où y aurait encore besoin de préciser. J'espère que ces trois jours ont été suffisants.

Le-dit ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer, tel un poisson, ses yeux sont brillants de ... larmes ?

— Bon sang ! Je sais que je suis un idiot mais quand même j'ai détesté ça ! 

— Ça ?

— Tout ! Être loin de toi, sans toi. Tu m'as manqué affreusement. Bien sûr que Ruby ne compte pas autant que toi. On a toujours été ensemble, je ne veux que toi.

Un sourire satisfait prend place sur ses lèvres et il vient passer ses bras autour de son amour, embrassant avec tendresse sa joue.

— Il t'en a fallu du temps.

— Désolé.

— C'est bon. Juste, embrasse-moi ?

Jesse sourit doucement, n'attendant pas plus longtemps pour déposer sa bouche sur la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je clos enfin cette série. Avec un ship jamais vu chez moi. Contents ?


End file.
